Perfection: Dassuru
by B'Resheet
Summary: *Dropped* Hiiro Yui and Usagi Tsukino are the best undercover agents the Preventers have ever had... and will ever have. So why must they escape?
1. Prologue

Perfection: Dassuru

  
~*~  
She was perfect.  
She was the best.  
She had never been caught.

_So why am I so damn nervous about this everytime?_ the silver blonde asked herself, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she waited in the well... waiting room to the office she was staring in dread at.

"Miss Tsukino? Mr. Yui will see you now." the young woman sitting at the desk said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.  
"OK. Thank you." the blonde said, standing and picking up the file that sat beside her before walking over and nervously opening the door.  
"Come in and have a seat, Tsukino." the man behind the large mahogany desk said as she stuck her head in the door, not bothering to look up from the computer screen.  
'Tsukino' nodded and sat in a chair in front of his desk, and waited once again while he finished whatever he was working on.

Hiiro Yui was an odd one... the Preventer captain was one of those rare types that still went into the field, undercover most of the time, too. It was rumored that he was one of the four gundam pilots working for the Preventers.

_It would explain why he insists on going in himself whenever he can. He must miss the thrill, that or it's the only job he can do._ Tsukino mused, calming down slightly with a slight smile on her face.

Hiiro finally looked up from his computer to watch his best agent. Usagi Tsukino was young, a mere 19, but she had a natural ability for going undercover.

_It's the innocence... no one suspects her because despite her job, and her bloodied hands she's still been able to maintain most of that child-like innocence that she had when I first trained her._ Hiiro let out a rough sigh, catching Usagi's attention quickly.

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling this is more then just a briefing?" she asked, tensing back up and making him a grin slightly. Hiiro wordlessly slid the piece of paper he had received that morning over to her.

Usagi picked it up, reading it quickly as her breathe caught in her throat.

"They can't be serious. I've been with the agency since I was sixteen! When did I supposedly "join the other side"? And what the hell do they mean by other side, it's not like any group I ever went under in ever found out who I was! Gods damn it, Yui, what's the meaning of this?" she ranted off, standing up and pacing in front of his desk.

"I'm not sure, they never informed me they were even investigating you. Which is unusual... Une keeps me posted on most everything going on. You'll be leaving and staying with an old friend of mine for a while." Hiiro said, watching her face take on a sudden confusion.

"I'm being put under house arrest? Why didn't they court marshal me? Or put me under surveillance until they find out for sure if I'm a double agent or not?" she growled out sitting back down, and staring at the piece of paper with a look to kill.

"If you read down further, you would see that my instructions are to keep sending you out until they actually catch you in the act." Hiiro said, standing and catching her off guard.

"What? Then why..?"

"Think, Usagi, I've been your partner on all but one of your missions. If they're looking at you they're looking at me too. Three of my old war mates got similar messages about one of their agents, the ones they worked with the most. Somethings going on inside and we're getting out before it's too late."

-----

  
"Hiiro! Ol' buddy, ol' pal! How's it been? Wow! That's one looker you got there! She's your best agent? Damn man you got in her pants yet?" the brown-haired, braided man said quickly as Usagi and Hiiro approached the group of six all ready formed in the airport.

"Maxwell, you idiot, shut the hell up." the Chinese man said shifting his duffel bag as the raven-haired girl by 'Maxwell' let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head.

Hiiro meanwhile grinned as Usagi did something very... Yui-ish.

She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the braided idiot's head.

"You wanna try that again, bud?" Usagi asked, and Maxwell coughed and shook his head no. "Damn..." she mumbled, putting the gun back in it's holster.

"You train her, Yui?" the Chinese one asked, a smirk on his face.

"Can you not tell?" Usagi asked with a grin, before bowing to the group. "Usagi Tsukino, pleasure to meet you all."

"Chang Wufei." the Chinese man said, nodding his head to her slightly.

"Rabbit of the Moon~! Kawaii, ne!" the blonde beside Wufei squealed, smiling brightly at her. "I'm Minako Aino!"

"Duo Maxwell, this cutie is Rei Hino." the braided one said pointing to the girl beside him, earning a punch in the arm from her.

"I can introduce myself, Maxwell!" she growled out before turning to smile at Usagi; "Pleasure."

Usagi smiled back before turning to the two tallest people in the group who had been silently waiting in the background.

"Trowa Barton." the man said softly as the girl smiled at her in an all most motherly manner.

"Makoto Kino, we should probably be going... it's a bit later then we were supposed to meet up. Our ride is probably waiting." Makoto said, glancing at her watch as the other nodded.

"Haha! Hiiro was actually late for once." Duo said snickering, as Wufei let a smirk slip.

"Usagi's fault." Hiiro muttered, right before Usagi "accidently" stepped on his foot. "Hn. It was."

"It was not!" she growled out at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Was." he grunted back, and Usagi glared daggers at him.

"No it wasn't gods damn it!" she whined out, causing Hiiro to smirk at her.

"Then who's was it? Your cat's?" he asked, as Usagi sniffed at him, holding her head high.

"Yes. It was all Luna's fault, I had to make sure my mother would be looking after her while I was on this so called vacation." she said, sticking her tongue out at him as Hiiro merely shook his head at her.

Trowa, Duo, and Wufei all shared a look, the same thought going through their heads.

_This is going to be very interesting._

______

  
Interesting isn't even the start of it boys! x3

hihi all o.o;

I'd like to give a bow to Angelight-sama & Hikari-chan-sama who I've drawn much inspiration from for this story~ they're some of the best, go read their stuff if you haven't all ready o.o;;

This will probably move rather slow... because of the fact I've just started school I won't be able to write as much as I'd like to ._. but yeah, gotta jet!

ProjectGenesis (finished: 9/9/2003 (but who knows when I'll post it^^;)) 


	2. Ichi

Perfection: Dassuru  
Chapter: Ichi

  
Usagi settled back into her seat on the lush private shuttle with a yawn, staring out the window. She could hear the soft murmur of male voices- Hiiro had immediately pulled Wufei, Duo, and Trowa to the back of the shuttle to discuss something, leaving the girls to settle in for the five hour trip to L4.

"Miss Tsukino?" the voice of Rei called to her, drawing her attention from the window.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up to where Rei was offering her a cup of tea. "Oh! Thank you."

"It's no problem." Rei said, smiling as Usagi took the cup and sipped it slowly. "May I sit here? Minako and Makoto are both already asleep."

"Yes, yes, of course- Hiiro may kick you out when he gets back though." Usagi said with laughing eyes as Rei sat beside her.

"He doesn't seem like what Duo explained him as." Rei mumbled, sipping from her own cup and earning a puzzled glance from Usagi. "He always said he was rather cold, uncaring. Never smiled or laughed, and rarely talked except when it was about a mission or something." Rei quickly added, and Usagi nodded in understanding.

"He was like that when I first met him, and while he was training me. I made him go out and do things though whenever we got the chance, and I still do. He reverts to that when it comes to work, though." she explained, wrapping her blanket tighter around herself.

"How did you start working for the Preventers?" Rei asked, and Usagi giggled catching her off guard. "What?"

"I wasn't even in training when I met Hiiro. He found me while he was recruiting from the Tokyo police, who my brother works for. I just happened to be in the undercover department when he came in, and I acted the part of an officer- curious to see how long he'd buy it." Usagi laughed again, sipping from her cup before continuing. "It didn't last very long, let me assure you, but he said I had potential and recruited me instead of the men he really came there to see. I was 16.... you?"

"I went to the academy, specialized in business investigation and graduated top of my class. I'm twenty-four." Rei said, and Usagi nodded with a smile.

"Looks like I maybe the youngest, ne? How old were you when you graduated?" she asked setting her cup in the holder on the table in front of them.

"19, my grandfather made me wait unlike most kids that go into the Preventers." Rei said, and Usagi nodded again as Hiiro cleared his throat from beside them.

"Chair. Out. Now. Need to talk to Usagi." he grunted, and Rei sent a look to Usagi saying "I thought you said he wasn't like this anymore?" as she stood.

Usagi merely giggled a little and waved good bye as Rei bowed slightly to Hiiro and walked off, tea in hand.

"All ready making new friends. Not surprising." Hiiro mumbled, sitting beside her as she smiled brightly at him, her eyes laughing. Hiiro glanced at her before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Ne, ne, Hii-kun- daijoubu ka." Usagi asked, slipping into her native Japanese, eyes immediately thinning slightly in worry.

"Daijoubu. Just tired, confused. And you know I-"

"Hate being confused. Hai, I know." she cut him off, impulsively kissing his cheek before settling in to take a nap. "We're the best. Everything will be fine, Hii-kun- you'll see."

"But when you're always on top of the ladder... you'll eventually fall." he whispered, not expecting her to hear. The small hand slipping into his shocked him for that reason. Usagi glanced at him one last time, sqeezing his hand in reassurance before laying her head on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

------

"I'm tempted to go over there and ask who he is and what he did with Hiiro. But of course, what he said during that little chat is exactly what Hiiro'd say...so I dunno." Duo said to Wufei and Trowa as he stared at the picture Hiiro and Usagi made; her asleep against him and he quietly reading.

"It's been a while since any of us have seen him in person though. Not since he met Tsukino." Trowa said and Wufei raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you suggesting that she's the reason he's changed as much as he has, Barton?" he asked, in a tone of disbelief as Trowa stared in thought at Hiiro and Usagi.

"Only a possibility. I'm not suggesting he's interested in her as more than a friend, far from it actually, but she seems to be an amazing person from what I've found out, and heard about her." Trowa shrugged, and shook his head before taking a sip from a cup of coffee.

"Hiiro hand picked her, didn't he? She's gotta be something special." Duo said, crushing his pop can and tossing it into a bin.

"Who knows... but he's right, about the girls that is. We need to keep them out of this as much as we can." Wufei said, standing and walking over to sit down besides Minako.

------

"You can't be serious. Hiiro, this is what you trained me for! I'm not sitting on the sidelines while you and your buddies go out, possibly risking your lives, to figure out what the hell is going on." Usagi said, crossing her arms over her chest in a slight pout.

"Usagi, I'm not risking your life for something that my past dragged you into. You don't deserve to have to deal with any of my old enemies that may be lurking around." Hiiro said firmly, before the announcement came that they were preparing to dock.

"Who says it's your past that is the only reason for this, Hiiro? What are you hiding from me? I think I have a bit of a right to know." she asked quietly, all most in a hurt voice.

Hiiro sighed, and placing his mouth millimeters from her ear, whispered; "You're all ready in enough danger as it is, Chibi. I'll tell you when this is all over, okay?"

Usagi froze, nodding numbly- attempting to ignore the feeling of his warm breath against her ear and the shivers it was giving her. If Hiiro noticed this, he didn't say anything. Merely nodded, adding a 'buckle up' before pulling away and doing so himself.

  
"They look alot closer then friends, ne, Wufei?" Minako asked him quietly, before stifling a yawn behind her hand. "Yes, they do. Knowing Yui though, they're just friends."

"What's that mean?"

"Hiiro wouldn't know love if it slapped him in the face."

------------

"Winner! Didn't expect you to be picking us up yourself." Wufei said as he reached the bottom of the steps from the shuttle, the blond smiled at him and nodded.

"I was advised against it... with the investigations and all, no matter how ill founded they are. Took much arguing with Rashid before he allowed it." Quatre said with an exausted sigh, shaking his head.

"You probably shouldn't have, Quatre." Hiiro grunted out, earning a roll of the eyes from Usagi.

"You honestly expect them to be able to understand you when you talk like that?" she asked, setting her hands on her hips and looking slightly annoyed, as Quatre looked on in slight surprise- the others just watched in amusement.

"You can understand me can't you? What makes you think they can't?" he prodded her, still grunting and she threw her hands into the air.

"I'm standing right next to you, they aren't."

"So?"

"So? So!"

"Hnn..."

"Dammit! Now don't start with that!" Usagi huffed, and stalked the rest of the way down the stairs, ignoring the grin Hiiro was giving her back.

"Hn." he said one last time before following her down the steps.

"You purposely do that to annoy me don't you? ..Wait, no, don't answer that." Usagi grumbled, sending a glare back to Hiiro before turning and smiling at Quatre.

"Usagi Tsukino, pleasure to meet you, Sir." bowing slightly to him, he smiled before doing the same.

"Quatre Winner, Hiiro's told me about you." he said, and she raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Hiiro.

"Oh really..? I hope it wasn't anything too bad, though knowing him it was." she said, and Hiiro just cocked an eyebrow back at her.

"No, nothing bad."

"That's a shocker, he's usually pretty critical of me.

-----------

"So, you, Minako, and Makoto have all met before? That's not fair..." Usagi whined softly, as her and Rei sat in the library of one of the Winner Estates on L4.

"Yeah, Duo said that they had invited you and Yui; but that you were all ways in the middle of an operation when we got together." Rei said, running her a hand through her hair, gently brushing it out of her face.

"Wouldn't be surprising, we were all most all ways working- I think the longest period between missions we had was a week. I don't see how Hiiro got the time to assign the others with how much we spent under." Usagi let out a soft sigh and leaned back into her chair, reminiscing of her work.

"That sounds like the Yui Duo told me about- a workaholic." Rei murmured, and Usagi nodded with a yawn.

"Both of us are, we enjoy our jobs. Or we did any ways... gods, I can't believe we're under investigation... it seems so unreal." Gently touching her temple, Usagi shook her head and sighed again.

"I heard Mr. Winner is under investigation as well... seems odd, doesn't it? They worked together constantly during the Eve Wars, according to Duo... and all five of them are under investigation at the same time, now..." Rei said, and Usagi suddenly blinked; looking up at Rei she stared at her in shock. "What? What's wrong?"

"Rei... is Maxwell secretive about what he did during the war?"

"Well yeah..."

"Do you know if Chang and Barton are, too?" Usagi asked, causing Rei to blink at her.

"Mako and Mina have mentioned they are, yes. Why? What's going on Usagi?"

"I need to do some research... I'll get back to you on that."

_________________________________________________________

Wheee. It took less then a month. Go me. It is a bit short, but oh well....

Thank you all for your reviews, minna-san! they're very appreciated~! Speaking of which... answering a few questions:

zero^insanity7747: Ami will come in shortly... just gotta find the right spot. Mamoru will probably not come in, neither will Chibi-Usa. Ririna, however... I'm just waiting for the right moment... more then likely there will be no bashing. As much as I don't really like her, Hiiro probably does consider her a friend in the anime, so....yeah. *stops rambling*

the Desert Fox: No killing the braided fool, no... there will be some annoying of Wufei, though... it's like...required >>

Allyna: Yeah, it's AU for BSSM. There was no scouts, nor reincarnation... that doesn't mean they're normal though >> *shuts up*

ProjectGenesis 


	3. Ni

Perfection: Dassuru  
Chapter: Ni  


Usagi yawned, stretching out on the bed in her room as her laptop quietly hummed beside her.

_So odd... up until after the wars, there's all most no record of Hiiro... and Barton... there is no Barton as I know him until after the wars._ Usagi rolled over onto her stomach, staring out the window at the generated night's sky.

"Oto no nai mahiru, kaze ha tada akarui, sukoshi nemutasou ni hanabira ga yureta..." Usagi sang softly before letting out a sigh, and covering her eyes with one of her hands.

"Atashi hoshigaru kaeru..."

"Why now?" asked a voice from her doorway, Usagi shot up from her position and turned to look.

"Hiiro, Lords! Please learn to knock." she gasped out as he merely grinned at her, before walking into the room a bit further.

"Why are you home sick now, Chibi? You weren't after you left for training." he implored her, grabbing the chair at her desk and turning it to face her.

"It's the sky. It was pretty much the same sky when I moved from Tokyo to Brussels... here, though..." Usagi said, hitting the sleep button on her laptop and closing it.

"Completely different, and you can see the lines from the paneling, yeah." Hiiro mumbled, and she nodded looking up at him again.

"So, what's up? I doubt this is a social call." she asked, crawling to the edge of the bed and sitting there.

"Ririna Darlian has resigned without explanation." he stated simply, and Usagi stared at him in shock.

"Oh my gods... any idea why.. I mean, last I checked she was planning on serving as long as her health would allow why wou-" Usagi came to a grounding halt and stared at Hiiro, realization flashing in her eyes. "They're after her, too?"

"What it seems like, I need a favor of you- the others are asking the girls this too..."

"Okay... what is it?"

"We need you to serve as temporary bodyguards for Ririna, she asked us to do it but we can't. It'd only be putting her in more danger, probably."

  
------

  
"Are we really capable of doing this job well enough, you think?" Minako asked nervously as they disembarked from a shuttle back to earth.

"Hiiro and the others wouldn't have asked us to if we weren't, Minako, don't worry!" Usagi said with a smile as she looked around, skipping ever so slightly down the steps.

"Hey, Usagi, why are you so chipper?" Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she followed behind.

Usagi twirled around to face them, eyes laughing and smiling. "We're in Tokyo, my hometown! I haven't been here in a while. My mother and father moved with me to Brussels since I was still kind of young, and my brother travelled alot to see us, so I haven't really had much reason to come back."

"What about your friends?" Minako asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Friends? ...I'd rather not talk about them."

  
------

  
"Where are we supposed to meet up with Miss Darlian?" Rei asked, looking between Makoto and Usagi.

"Hiiro said that she'd be waiting for us at the house we'll be staying in." Usagi managed to say as she stared at the address in shock. "It's in Juuban... we'll have to catch the express."

"What's up, Usagi? You look like something's wrong." Minako asked, looking over her shoulder as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"It's- ahhh... It's near one of my old classmate's house... or rather, where he lived. It was actually a temple... Actually, this is... right next door to it, allmost." she mumbled, before folding the paper up, glancing around, and leading them off.

  
------------

  
"Hey, Hiiro... can I talk to you for a sec? It won't take long I promise." Duo said, popping his head into Hiiro's room after rapping on the door.

"Quick, got to go soon." Hiiro grunted, looking up from inspecting his guns.

"I know this may sound, well, odd; but don't be quite so willing to toss your life away anymore man, okay? You've got more then us to worry about you now. And whether she'll admitt it or not.. she needs you." Duo said, placing a hand on Hiiro's shoulder.

"Duo... no att-"

"Fuck that, Hiiro, all of us are attached to those girls if we like it or not. Hell, even Wufei is attached to Mina and she's so much like me it's scarey." Duo said shaking his head; "Besides, I don't know about you, Trowa, and Wufei, but Quatre and I are attached to you guys, and each other. And for me, well- y'guys are my family, pretty much all I've got."

Unexpectedly on Hiiro's part, Duo pulled him into a quick hug before turning to leave.

"Nani ge nai kono omoi- nee, hito ha donna kotoba de yondeiru no.." Hiiro mumbled, catching Duo's attention, and making him turn back around.

"Huh?" he asked, and Hiiro shook his head.

"Nothing, old song from Nippon... Usagi sings it all the time- just seems fitting. Forget about it."

  
------------

  
"By the gods... this can't be happening..." Usagi mumbled out as she stared up the long flight of stairs, the girls looking on in confusion.

"What is it, Usagi?" Minako asked, stepping infront of her to start up the steps; "This is the place isn't it?"

"Ha-hai.. err... Yes, this is the place Minako. We better get going, shouldn't keep her waiting." Usagi said, shaking her head and making her way up the steps, silently counting as she went. _Gods... this isn't happening..._ Usagi squeezed her eyes shut as she reached the top.

Rei looked on worried as Usagi froze infront of her, sending glances to both Minako and Makoto she placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi..?"

"It's not right next door." she whispered, turning around to face her, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What do yo-"

"This is where he lived."

  
-------

  
"Ano... Gomen nasai!" the middle-aged woman called out to Usagi and the girls as she stepped out of the temple. "Bokura kyu-"

"Miya-sama..."

"Usagi-chan?!"

  
------

  
"Hiiro didn't say you would be this young..." the blonde woman, who had introduced herself as Sally Po, said looking Usagi in the eye.

"I am the youngest, Doctor, and I assure you- Hiiro and the others would not have given us this assignment if they didn't think we were capable." Usagi said, chin up, never breaking eye contact. "Now, if we may get right down to buisness..."

Sally grinned slightly and nodded before motioning for them to follow.

"Who else will be here besides Miya-sama and Miss Darlian? Will you be staying or were you just here to watch her until we arrived?" Usagi asked, eyes not wandering from Sally's back.

"I'll be here for a short while, and then I'll be coming back every once in a while. Ririna's closest aid will also be staying here, and she's got some millitary training- she was in training to be a field doctor when she was injured." Sally said, and the girls nodded as they stopped infront of a door. "I'd like to talk to you all once you've finished speaking with Ririna, a few new details I wasn't able to give the guys when I told them."

The girls nodded, and thanked Sally before Usagi slid the door open and they stepped in.

  
_________________________________________________________________

  
the Desert Fox: Does this answer your question? =3 & yeah, I know... I'm just thinking more along the lines of 'duo annoys wufei; wufei gets pissed; hiiro holds gun at both of their heads till they shut up' >>; & you're not annying me =3 

Allyna: yea, the other's will be paired... but more then likely not with their partners. i dunno, i'm debating it. You're more then welcome to IM me, =)

wheee. fun fun fun~ o_o I wanted to keep going but... well, had some trouble figuring how to move into the next part out.. so yeah. stuff. hoped you liked, arigatou for all your reviews!

aaaaaaand... the first person to tell me where those lyrics are from; song title, and either who sings it or what it's off of I will send the next chapter to early... so be sure to leave your email or some other way for me to contact you if you guess o.o

Japanese notes:  
'Atashi hoshigaru kaeru' is, very roughly 'i want to go home' ....very roughly.  
'Bokura kyu-' she's starting to say 'we're closed' again, very rough... I would have asked to have someone translate for me, but all my friends that know Japanese have been extreamly busy with school... x_x

Ja!  
ProjectGenesis 


	4. San

Perfection: Dassuru  
Chapter: San 

(Quick note: there will be conversations between Usagi & various other people who can't, or chose not to, speak English. All of those will be in the following format: _"Blah blah blah."_ to avoid any confusion it might cause. Ok? Ok. =D) 

"You must be Miss Tsukino." the honey blonde that was sitting on the floor behind a table said, looking up at the girls with a smile when they walked in, but her eyes focused on Usagi. 

"Yes Ma'm, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Darlian." she said, bowing to her slightly and smiling back. 

"Pleasure is mine, have a seat and we can get this started. Ami, my aid should be here soon, she went to go do something for me." Ririna said motioning to the floor pillows littered around the room. "From what Hiiro tells me you used to live here in Tokyo, Miss Tsukino. Miss Hino... you lived in Hirosaki for a short while... so that means you both speak Japanese, correct?" 

"Yes, Ma'm." they chorused, but Rei added; "It's been a while since I've had to use it, though, so I'm a bit rusty." 

Ririna nodded before smiling almost sheepishly, "That's good, I learned a bit from Hiiro years ago, but I'm afraid I've forgotten all of it without use. My aid used to live here, though, so I guess we have enough people that understand it to handle anything that may come up?" 

"Yes, Ma'm. Most of the children in urban areas are taught English in school, as well. So there shouldn't be too much of a language problem." Usagi said, and Ririna nodded again before the door behind her slid open and a young woman with short bluish hair stepped in quietly, her nose in a book. 

"Kami-sama... Ami-chan?!" Usagi breathed out, a hand covering her mouth as the girl's head shot up in shock. 

"U-usagi-chan?" the girl asked in shock, walking over to her, collapsing to her knees and hesitantly reaching out to place her hand on Usagi's shoulder as if she didn't believe her eyes. 

The moment Ami realized that Usagi was in fact real she pulled her into a hug, crying lightly, as Usagi still in shock, wrapped her arms around her. Ririna and the others merely stared on in confusion before Ririna cleared her throat. 

"Oh, Miss Ririna, I'm sorry." Ami murmured pulling herself together suddenly, as she straightened up, wiping her eyes. 

"Not to be nosey... but what was that about?" Minako asked, blinking in confusion as she tried to piece together what had just happened. 

"We went to high school together," Usagi said as Ami nodded; "Haven't seen her since before I left for Brussels... She had already left to begin her medical training in Germany by that time." 

"I'm sorry about the outburst, it was just such a shock to see her again..." Ami mumbled, head down as she stared at her hands slightly embarrassed. 

"It's quite all right, Ami, now where were we?" Ririna asked, gently smiling at them. 

"Miss Darlin, if I may be as bold as to make a suggestion..." Makoto spoke up looking between the girls for the approval of something she had brought up earlier, they all nodded. "It may be best to change your appearance some how. Nothing to drastic necessarily, but some thing that'll make it a bit harder for people to identify you." 

"Yeah, your face has been plastered everywhere since the resignation, it'll make life a bit easier whenever you have to go out." Minako said, and Ririna sighed slightly, nodding her agreement. 

"I considered cutting my hair before we even left for here... but I knew that the media would probably be there when the plane left, so... I'm reluctant, but willing." she said quietly and all the girls nodded, before Usagi reached into her bag and pulled out a small binder and handed it to Ririna. 

"Just read what's in there and tell me yes or no, Ma'm. You don't have to elaborate any if you don't want to." she whispered to her, receiving puzzled looks from everyone. 

Ririna blinked, nodding before opening the binder, quickly reading the first few lines she glanced up at Usagi in shock before looking back down and quickly going through the rest of the 10 pages of photos and information. 

"Yes... It's true, all of it Miss Tsukino." Ririna murmured, closing the binder and setting it on the table. "But please, don't speak of it to anyone." 

Usagi nodded and stood, bowing to Ririna formally. "It'll be a pleasure to work for you, Madam, but if you'll please excuse me... I need a moment to myself. You guys can handle the rest of the details." 

"Usagi-?" Rei asked preparing to stand up but Usagi shook her head. 

"I'm fine, just need a moment to think." 

  
------ 

  
_"Usagi-chan?"_ the midnight haired miko asked, walking up to the blonde sitting on the temple steps. Usagi glanced up at her, before scooting over a bit and making room for her to sit if she pleased. 

_"Yes, Miya-sama?"_ she replied, leaning her head against the railing beside her as Miya sat down gracefully beside her. 

_"No one ever blamed you, you know. Mamoru had other things going on at the time that he never talked about. If anyone is to blame it's me; I was too young to be taking on a child when Yuri-nee died. I insisted though... with Chi-nee being in school still, and pregnant with Ami-chan... An 18 year old fresh out of high school shouldn't be taking care of a five year old who just lost his parents."_ Miya said, sighing and shaking her head as she cupped her chin in her palm. _"He had tried to run off many times before you two met..."_

_"But we were supposed to be best friends... I should have been paying more attention and I wasn't. I was too wrapped up in trying to get onto the police force... and I was way too young to be doing so."_ Usagi growled out angrily, standing up and stomping down to stand on the bottom of the steps. 

_"Maybe you were Usagi-chan... but in the end you got your wish, ne? Didn't even have to go through the police training first, and you ended up being trained by the head of the Preventer's undercover department- and then being his partner."_ Miya said, standing and brushing off her robes as Usagi stared at her, shaking slightly. 

_"Yeah! It was **beyond my wildest dreams, huh...** But I come home from the station that day, and Okaa-san says Mamo-kun is gone... that he had run off the day before and they had found him dead at the park, at the **exact** same spot we had met, with his **wrists slit**."_ she said, nearly yelling before a choked sob escaped her throat. _"I might as well have killed him myself, Miya-sama, and then I don't even stay long enough to see him put six feet under. Hiiro gave me the option of staying long enough for the funeral, but I said no and left with him the day after."_

Usagi glanced up at Miya before, walking back up the stairs and off to find a washroom. 

  
------ 

  
"Tsukino?" Sally's voice floated through the door to her as she splashed water on her face, scrubbing away the tearstains. 

Startled slightly, Usagi grabbed a towel and patted her face dry before sliding the door open; "Yes..?" 

"We're ready to have that chat, if you are." Sally said, and Usagi 'oh'ed before setting the towel back where she had gotten it from and following her to a room on the opposite side of the temple from where they had met before. Sally slid a door open and ushered her inside a room where Minako, Rei, and Makoto waited before shutting it behind them. 

"So, what's up Doc?" Usagi asked, taking a seat on an empty pillow besides Rei. 

"Une didn't issue the original orders for the investigation... that's why none of the guys were informed until that final letter. She was brought the information that had been gathered, didn't really believe it- but had the sources checked and every other procedure. Which turned up that they had taken care of everything- all the information came from reliable sources. Many people involved in the Wars were targeted... and then there were you four. Because of certain things the guys were involved in during the war, it isn't surprising that their partners were brought in... because almost all of you would have been old enough to be involved some how and were daughters of politicians, or high ranking military that they could have had contact with during the wars... except you, Usagi." Sally said pinning each of them with a look before her attention shifted to her. 

"But Une says there is something special about you. She won't tell me what, and says I had to ask you." 

Usagi let out a sigh, and closed her eyes in thought. 

"There is a lot of things different about me, Doctor Po, but nothing special." she muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

"Then what's different, Usagi." Sally pushed, her eyes softening as she looked at the young girl. 

"Besides the fact that I was trying to get on as an undercover cop at age 15, and if it hadn't been for my age I probably would have made it?" Usagi asked looking up at Sally with a light glare, which she merely shrugged off. 

"Yes, besides that. I didn't have to look hard to find that out." 

"Finished school when I was fourteen?" 

"Impressive, but I knew." 

"Or maybe it's the fact that Hiiro and I were roommates after I turned 18?" Usagi mumbled sarcastically and Sally cocked an eyebrow at her, in an almost skeptic manner. 

"Roommates?" she asked, and Usagi raised an eyebrow back at her. 

"Yes, roommates... both of our names are on the lease. Couldn't be that hard of a thing for you to find out." Usagi said, before shaking her head, adding; "It can't be that big of a deal, anyways. It's common for partners to share an apartment." 

"Almost all of the guys, at one point or another offered to split a place with Hiiro- between the White Fang and the Mariemaya incident, all of them but Hiiro were living with Quatre in fact. It's actually a bigger deal then you realize." Sally said, and Usagi tilted her head in thought before shrugging. 

"Things happen, people change... the Eve Wars ended ten years ago." 

"Yes, that is true... but because of who Hiiro is, I find it a bit hard to believe he would have." Sally said, and Usagi shot her an angry look before standing calmly. 

"If you would, Doctor... I'd like to have a word with you in privet." Usagi said, before walking out of the room sliding the door shut behind Sally and giving her an angry look before she lead them outside. 

  
The moment they stepped onto the porch facing the back grounds Usagi whirled on Sally saying; "Doctor, I may not have known Hiiro while he was a pilot, but I know him now, and I knew him while he was still the cold calculating soldier you and the others think of him as. He's capable of being more then the Perfect Soldier, and if I ever hear of you or anyone else talking like he's not able be just as human as the rest of the world- you'll regret it, I promise you this." 

Sally watch Usagi for a moment, surprise written in her eyes before a thought slipped into her mind, "You love him." 

Usagi started, staring at Sally before shaking her head. "I'm attached, he was my teacher, and my salvation from the way my life was at the time he recruited me. He is my best friend, my mentor... I guess you could say I love him, but it isn't in the way you're thinking." 

"And is he 'attached' as well?" Sally inquired, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at this young woman Hiiro had trained like he was trained... but without the deprivation of emotions. 

"You'd have to ask him that. We watch each other's backs and take care of each other, even when we're not on a mission, but I don't know if I'd go as far as to say he's attached." Usagi said, jumping down the small ledge to the ground, crossing her arms behind her back as she looked up at the sky. 

Sally let a moment of silence pass before a sudden realization hit her. 

"You called him the 'Perfect Soldier', he hasn't used that since the Wars. Where'd you hear it from, Usagi?" 

"Research, and before you ask- Yes, I know exactly what roles him and the others played in the Wars." Usagi said, letting a few more moments of silence go by before she turned her head to look at the shock on Sally's face. 

"Perfect Soldier... Shinigami... Silencer... Solitary Dragon..." she pause briefly before posing the question, "What was Quatre's nickname, Doctor? I couldn't find one for him."   
  
"Desert Prince…"   
  
"It's fitting… he's Arabic, ne? Despite the blond hair…" Usagi mumbled, as Sally jumped down to stand by her.  
  
"You know about Hiiro and Ririna's old relationship, don't you?" Sally asked, nonchalantly and Usagi glanced over at her, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" she replied, eyebrow slowly making it's way up as her curiosity kicked in.  
  
"I was just wandering if… well, if-"  
  
"If Hiiro is still in love with her." Usagi cut in, and Sally stared at her for a moment before nodding. "It's none of your business, and none of mine either, though he has told me his feeling on the matter."   
  
Sally nodded in understanding, before turning back to face the temple. "We should probably get back in there."  
  
Usagi nodded, a motioned for Sally to lead the way.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Quatre blinked as Trowa burst into where him, Wufei, and Duo were waiting for his and Hiiro's return from their mission.  
  
"Trowa? What's going on?" he asked, standing up as Duo rushed past him, seemingly already knowing.

"That idiot got himself hurt didn't he?" Duo asked, growling a bit and Trowa nodded.  
  
"He's in the infirmary, Iria is taking care of him but she's going to need out help… he won't stay still." Trowa said calmly as Duo cursed before taking off to the wing where the infirmary was.  
  
"Who wants to call Usagi and tell her?" Trowa asked Quatre and Wufei as he turned to follow Duo.  
  
Wufei and Quatre glanced at each other before looking back at Trowa and chorusing; "You can."  
  
Trowa fought the urge to roll his eyes at them before taking off back down the hall after Duo.  
  
  
------  
  
  
The sharp ringing of a cell phone interrupted the conversation between Minako, Makoto, Rei, Usagi, and Sally, as they all turned to stare at Usagi's pocket where the ringing was coming from. Scrunching her face in thought, Usagi pulled the phone from her pocket, flipped it open and hit that talk button.  
  
"Hello?" she asked in confusion, before Trowa's face popped up on the small screen on the phone.  
  
"Usagi. Got some bad news." He said, causing her eyes to widen as the others huddled behind her, trying to see and hear what was going on.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi replied, her free hand bunching into a fist tightly, nails digging into her skin already nervous.  
  
"Hiiro got shot while we were out. Iria, Quatre's sister says he'll be fine if she can treat it quick enough bu-" Trowa stopped as he was cut by a grunted yell, making him let out a frustrated sigh; "Hiiro won't stay still, insists he's fine and that he can take care of himself… stubborn bastard."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, before they thinned to a glare similar to Hiiro's.  
  
"Put the damned idiot on." She growled out, and Trowa nodded, before there was a pause in the transmission as he put the phone on hold.  
  
Moments later, Hiiro's face appeared on the screen, a glare to match Usagi's on his face.  
  
"Hii-kun, manuke!" was the first thing out of her mouth, causing him to grunt and glare harder at her.  
  
_"I'm fine, despite what these idiots are saying. It's only my leg, I've dealt with worse on my own." _He said, and she rolled her eyes, a frustrated sigh coming from her lips  
  
_"And how many of those times did you nearly die and go out of commission for over a month? Hii-kun, you let Iria-san take care of it, or I'll tell Trowa-san to send you down here and I will."_ She threatened, and he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
_"You realize that I'd probably die on the trip down if I wasn't allowed to take care of at least part of it myself, ne?"_ he asked, and she rolled her eyes at him again. _"You know, that'll eventually fuck up your eyes if you keep it up…"_  
  
_"Oh shut up. Yes I know that, why do you think I threatened it?"_ She growled out and he laughed a bit, smirking at her.  
  
_"Besides the fact that you can't even bandage a wound properly?"  
  
_"Why you little-!" another laugh cut her off, before he winced slightly, as Iria's voice could be heard in the background; "I got it out."  
  
"You were distracting me?" he asked, with a small grin before wincing again.  
  
"Not on purpose, but they used that to their advantage." She said, the look in her eyes softening. "Let them give you a pain killer and get some rest, Hii-kun."  
  
"Hn. Fine." He grunted, rolling his eyes at her.  
  
"Let me speak to Miss Iria, please." She said, gently smiling at him and he nodded before handing the phone over to the light blonde woman.  
  
"He'll be fine, Miss Tsukino, just as long as he stays off of it enough for it to heal properly."  
  
"Like that'll happen…"  
  
_____________________________________ 

  
Done. Wheee. 

*pouts* I only had one guess... now I feel all sad... ;.; ...oh well, shit happens. ^^; but Gackt-san got the chapter sent to her early o.o I told her I'd have it done some time during the weekend... so I was only a little off ; 

Hmm... I'm trying to decide if I should the next chapter should be yon or shi... only problem with calling it shi is I might be tempted to kill someone... 

crystalgem2003: Miya is one of my own characters. *nodnod* 

-pg 10/06/03 - 6:38 pm 

(changed a few things... nothing too major, but it was brought to my attention that Ami probably over reacted, which I now fully agree with ; - 10/07/03) 

(Revised, lengthened as of 10/8/2003, thanks to the Desert Fox for a few corrections on information^^;)


	5. Yon

Perfection: Dassuru  
Chapter: Yon

(Note! If you read the chapter on, or before 10/8/2003, I added a few things to the end of the chapter that you should probably read to understand some of the things said in this chapter. Do not whine to me if you don't bother reading the changes and some of the things said confuse you. If you're not sure when you read it, I'd recommend going back and checking just in case, thank you and have a nice day!)

  
"I'm tired of just sitting here! I feel so useless." Usagi growled out, slamming the book she was reading down suddenly, catching everyone off guard.

"Damn it! Ever since Hiiro got shot, we haven't even heard from them... It's been nearly a damned month." she added, in a significantly more withdrawn voice. "There's nothing we can really do, Usa..." Ami said in a similar tone, the others nodding along.

"I know, but still... day in, day out- we just sit here, we don't know what's going on except for the information Sally manages to slip us... and even that isn't much." She said, placing a hand over her eyes, a sudden lump in her throat. _I hate feeling like this._

An arm suddenly slipped around her shoulders, pulling her into a gentle hug. Usagi looked up, startled, into the understanding eyes of Ririna.

"I understand how you feel, Usagi. I felt the same way during the first war... how about we all go out shopping? I think we could all use some time out from worrying over everything." She said, and Usagi smiled a bit at her as Minako nodded her agreement.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Usagi said, hugging Ririna briefly before shaking her head and standing up. "I can show you guys all the places I used to hang out, too. How's that sound?"

Rei, Makoto, and Minako all glanced at each other, smiling in slight relief. 

------

The group of six young women strolled into an arcade, the blond man behind the counter looking up at the chatter, and the ding of the bell. He straightened up from the magazine he was flipping through, a smile immediately taking it's place on his face.

_"Afternoon, welcome to Crown arcade, how can I help you beautiful ladies?"_ he asked, making Ami and Usagi glace at each other, before giggling lightly.

_"Afternoon, Motoki-kun- don't tell me you don't recognize two of your old regulars?"_ Usagi giggled out as she leaned against the counter, waiting for him to realize who she was.

_"Um... ...Usa-chan? Ami-chan? Oh my god! It's been ages you two!"_ Motoki said, laughing back at her before jumping over the counter to pull the girls into a bear hug.

"Motoki, friends of mine- Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ririna." Usagi said slipping into English, as she pointed out the others in turn.

Motoki stuck out his hand to them with a smile, shaking each one's hand before saying; "Nice to meet you ladies, welcome to Crown Arcade. Usagi- today is on me, can I get you guys anything from the Café?"

"Hmm... Chocolate milkshake sounds good to me, what do you guys want?" Usagi asked, turning back to the others, smiling widely.

  
"I think this is the happiest I've seen Usagi since we got here." Rei commented as she and the others watched Minako and Usagi go head-to-head on a video game.

"Mhmm..." Makoto said absent mindedly as she sipped her latte, while Ririna smiled and nodded her agreement.

"It's this place, the majority of her happy memories are here." Ami said, without looking up from the book in her hand. "Every afternoon after school we were here, Usa, Mamoru, Naru, Umino, and I."

"She seemed a bit reluctant to talk about any of her friends from here when I asked." Rei said, and Ami looked up, suddenly a bit uneasy.

"Well... Naru didn't want her to go into undercover work, I know that- Usa had been trying to get into training for a few months before I even left, they may not have parted on good terms. And since Umino was Naru's boyfriend, well..." she shrugged before shifting in her seat a bit, putting her bookmark in her place and closing the book before setting it down.

"And Mamoru?" Ririna asked, her head tilted slightly in thought. Ami stared at her for a moment, trying to find her thoughts before replying;

"You should ask her that, not me, it's not my place."

------

The girls were once again walking down the streets of Tokyo, talking and laughing as Ririna marveled at being able to do so with out be stared at or walked up to.

"I haven't been able to do this in years" She commented, fingering her shoulder length hair, and Usagi looked at her with a smile as they passed an outdoor theatre where people were gathering. She stopped and glanced at a poster, proclaiming the performance of world-renowned pianist Ten'ou Haruka, and violinist/cellist Kaiou Michiru.

"Oh! Guys come on, we have to see this!" she exclaimed, grabbing the nearest person to her, which happened to be Rei, and dragging them to the entrance.

"Haruka Ten'ou and Michiru Kaiou... I've heard about them." Ririna said, as she glanced at the poster.

"I went to school with Hotaru Tomoe, who they adopted after her father was in an accident." Usagi said, swinging her purse around to get her wallet out as they reached the ticket booth.

_"Afternoon, how many do you need?"_

"Six, plea-"

"Usa-chan?" a soft voice interrupted her, and Usagi glanced to her side to see a girl, shockingly, shorter then her self, violet eyes staring at her in disbelief.

"Taru-chan!" Usagi said with a laugh pulling the girl into a hug.

_"Usa-chan! It is you! It's been so long, how did your training go? How is everything?"_ 'Taru' asked, pulling back after hugging Usagi, her eyes shining with happiness.

_"It went fine! I'm on vacation, actually. Oh! Some people you need to meet."_ Usagi said, turning back to the women, smiling at them. "You remember Ami, ne? That's Rei, Minako, Ririna, and Makoto." She added in English, pointing to each in turn.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru said with a slight British accent before turning back to the ticket seller. _"They won't need any tickets, they're with me."_

"Michi-kaa and Haruka-tou will love seeing you again, Usa." She added, looping her arm through Usagi's and leading the girls through the crowd and around to the backstage.

"Do you three still keep in touch with Setsuna-senpai?" Usagi asked, smiling down at the girl as they went up a small flight of stairs. Hotaru nodded, smiling back at her.

"It's sensei now, though, she's a professor at U of T." Hotaru said, and Usagi titled her head a bit, smirking just slightly.

"How many different classes is she teaching? Twenty?" she asked, making Hotaru laugh as they came upon a door leading to a dressing room.

"No, she wouldn't have time to breathe if she did that, Usa! Just Advanced Physics and Advanced Chemistry." She giggled out, before knocking on the door as Usagi rolled her eyes.

"'Just' you say that like it's no big deal." Usagi scoffed as a dusty-blonde woman opened the door with a light scowl on her face, before she brightened a bit at the site of the two young women.

_"Koneko? Is that you?"_ she asked, and when she received a nod, swept the girl into a hug with a laugh. _"It's been a awhile, come in come in, all of you."_

When Usagi was finally released from Haruka's hug, she stepped into the room and noticed it was oddly full of people. Specifically people she recognized, and even more specifically then that, Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre. With a quick tilt of her head she silently questioned Hiiro, who gave a short nod, and that was the only thing she needed to tell her it was safe to throw herself at him with a smile. Wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, which he responded to by looping his arms around her back, and pecking her forehead so quickly that no one noticed but her.

"Where have you guys been?! Not contacting me, who exactly do you think you are?! You...you... screw it. I can't think of a word bad enough! I was worried sick." She ranted off, slowly pulling him out of the room as she did so.

And before anyone realized it, they were out of the room, and the door shut behind them. The room sat in an odd silence before Duo finally cleared his throat.

"Well, this is a surprise."

"Idiot Maxwell." Wufei and Rei chorused at the same time.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Wow o.o I finally finished. Yay. I had problems with the last part, if you can't tell. I'm sorry it took so long, and it's short, which is even worse. I really really am, I already have the first part of the next chapter planned so hopefully it won't take quite so long. (Hopefully!)

Just so you know! All of that time wasn't spent prattling around doing nothing. I've started planning prequels/sequels to this, started another GW/SM crossover (that is AU for both series), and a Seiken Densetsu 3 fic. (Did I spell that right? I hope so.)

Raye-chan: You'll see if Ririna will or will not like Usa soon ^^ 


End file.
